Suspense in London
by Nazilf J. Grebnarg
Summary: The Detective and his loyal Doctor encounters their Enemy once more. Summaries aren't really my thing, so read and see what you think 'bout it! :)


**Suspense in London**

A/N: This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction, got the chance in my English class, so why not take it? Enjoy!

"_Run!"_

That was the only thought he wanted to focus on at the moment.

"_Run as fast as you can, or else he'll be the one who pays!"_

How could he miss this? He had let him notice several times during the day how he felt about the cases; it was nicely laid out for him, right before his eyes. Carefully ordered like the way that annoying landlady always laid out the china at teatime. Oh he would never hear the end of this when he finally met him again. But now he must concentrate, can't afford to lose focus now, can he? Run to the church, and then we'll see how it goes.

"_The church…"_

**FLASHBACK!**

It was a quite normal Tuesday morning. The noises from the cars outside were heard through the walls in to the small kitchen. The London rush never faltered, but that's what they sought for, wasn't it? Never getting the opportunity to become -

"BOOORED!" groaned the detective as he sunk down on an empty kitchen chair.

"We finished a very big case last week; don't you think you should use the time to rest a little before someone throw a new one on our necks?" sighed the doctor as he watched his eccentric roommate.

"No. Resting is boring, and for ones with simpler minds."

"Ah, thank you for that."

"You're most welcome."

As the doctor returned his attention to his breakfast, the detective flipped open his laptop and started to check his e-mail.

"Anything interesting?" the doctor asked while stirring his tea.

"No, just the usual bunch of simple stuff which I could solve in my slea-"

The detective paused, spellbound by the screen. Just as the doctor is going to ask what it said, the detective took a leap from his chair, and started to pace through the flat.

"Oh, this is just what I needed. The timing is absolutely perfect! We're needed at the Scotland Yard!" he yelled as the door to his bedroom closed with a loud bang. The doctor sighed as he started to clean away the breakfast, and then slowly moved to his bedroom. He really needed a day of. Why did they always have to be involved?

"Oh, jolly good…"

As they arrived at the Scotland Yard, the detective was met by the usual insults, which he gladly responded to.

"Freak."

"I hope that you have enjoyed your weekend with your neighbour, sergeant, his wife will be back tomorrow."

"Here he is. Our favourite psychopath"

"I'm a high-functioning sociopath; please do your research…"

The doctor did what he always does; kept his concentration on the path before him that led to the booth where the DI works.

The DI's booth was more crowded than usual, people trying to get attention, all the phones where busy so the DI seemed to be slightly stressed.

"Ah, the great ability of getting something done wrongly have officially been perfected by the little Bobbies at Scotland Yard." said the detective in a mocking tone as he swept into the booth.

"What do you want this time, except from making me irritated, which you just succeeded with." asked the tired DI.

"You have missed some things of highest importance at the investigation in St. George's Church."

"What's to miss? A construction worker who fell of the ladder while repairing the ceiling? He broke his neck, my _dear_ detective. So, I ask again, what's to miss?"

"The fact that he wasn't a construction worker, for one thing."

"What?" The DI seemed perplexed.

"OH GOD, look at you lot. You are all so vacant. Is it nice not being me? It must be so relaxing. THE NAILS!" the detective exclaimed.

"The… Nails?"

"Yes, the nails. Could you not see them? I have only seen pictures of the body, and even then I can see more than you. The nails were carefully manicured; the hands had no noticeable flaws. Do you really think that a construction worker would pay so much attention to how his hands look? No, this was the hands of someone who needs to look well, who has to make a good impression. The hands of a businessman."

"That's bloody brilliant!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Thank you, but this is not quite the time."

"But why did he wear the gear of a construction worker then?"

With that, a very loud sound was heard. The sound of glass shattering. Everyone crouched, rising their arms over their heads to protect them from glass fragments.

"Everyone OK?" the DI called out.

"I was hit by this." A policeman said, and gave the detective a phone.

As soon as he gave it over, it started to beep, a message alert.

**Nice work, dear detective. You've gotten that little riddle right. I knew you could do it, oh I'm so proud! And you got help from your well trained pet too, even if it didn't seem to enjoy the fun as much as you do... But the question is can you handle the rest? Figure out the trail I have left for you, and I'll make sure you will be greatly rewarded for it. –M **

The silence was so thick, you could almost touch it. But when it was broken by a young, shaky voice, hell broke free.

"Sir, who was that?"

"Is this the maniac who thinks it's funny to interfere with the police force?"

"He seems to be pretty close with the freak... Don't you think that's suspicious?"

"Sir, what shall we do?"

"M, could it be the one who had caused trouble before? You know, the anonymous leader of almost ever thief/villain/murderer the last couple of months?"

As the Bobbies gathered round the DI, the doctor sighed heavily and draw away from the crowd.

"How are you?" the detective asked, studying the shorter man.

"I'm just so bloody tired. I suppose I was wrong not to expect a new dangerous case caused by the mysterious psychopath who uses corpses to draw your attention like a love crushed teenage boy throws notes at his love interest when I woke up this morning."

"But this is what we wanted! A new case! "

"No, this is what you wan- I can't even believe I'm having this conversation - again! Don't you feel anything for the man who died? He could have had a family, friends, someone who cares about him."

"You know that it does not matter whether I care or not. What matters is that we find the one who did this."

"Well, you'll have to do that without me, I can't stand this anymore!"

With that, the doctor stormed of. Before the detective had the chance to follow, he was stopped by the DI.

"So, even if it bothers me to say this, you're the expert. What shall we do?"

"Check for anything that resembles with what happened in the church. Accidents, murders, whatever they call it, and do it fast, the clock is ticking."

"Sir, we found something. There's been a similar accident at the Marble Arch's tube station."

The DI clasped his hand together and shouted:

"That's a good start, let's go!"

"No, no, NO! This is not like the one in the church. Can't you see the difference? This was made by this man's colleague; he was obviously after the possibility of a higher rank. Not a very efficient way of climbing the ranks, but he must have been desperate."

The detective gave away a frustrated sigh as he turned and walked away from the little restaurant they've been checking. The number of people who died by unnatural cause in the City of Westminster was frightening, but nothing matched the murder in St. George's Church. The trail had gone cold. And as the sun slowly made its way down to the horizon, the DI decided to call it a day.

"Let's head back to the station, everybody. There's nothing more we can do here."

By the time the lot had reached the cars, the phone in the detectives pocket started to beep.

**Haven't figured out my pattern yet, have we? I really thought higher of you, dear detective, but you have proven to be nothing more than yet another disappointment. Sad, so sad indeed. Oh, and your pet says hi! Well, I say says, but you get my point. –M**

The detective froze on the spot.

"_How?"_

The thought ran through his head. But then he got it. "M" had just used the opportunity of one of his minions business to draw attention. He wanted the full attention of the detective, and what was the best chance to get it if not during a time when he had no cases? And kidnapping the doctor would surely make the detective to notice.

Barely without thought he passed the phone to the DI, and started to run towards the church.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

"_He really acts like a love-struck teenager, a psychotic one though."_

The thought makes him giggle.

"_COSENTRATE!"_

He sees the church in front of him, the tall building catching the last trails of sunlight. The front looking like the great temples in which the old Greeks worshiped their heathen gods.

"_Hypocrites, the whole lot of them…"_

He quickly climbed the stairs, passed the pillars, and flung the doors open.

**The End**

A/N: Please rewiev and tell me what you thought about it and what I can improve! xx


End file.
